


Dreadful

by brightstardust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drinking to Cope, M/M, Post-Break Up, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightstardust/pseuds/brightstardust
Summary: Lance and Keith dated for a year and a half early in college and broke up because it became too heated. They run into each other during their last year of college so it has been nearly two years since they’ve broken up and seen each other. Lance is flustered as hell and scared of Keith, while Keith is trying to determine whether or not they could be together again.





	1. Seeing You Again

Lance Mcclain walks to the subway, coffee in hand, tiredness in his eyes. The music playing from his headphones can be faintly heard in an upbeat melody. He hums and taps his foot as he waits for the train to pull up. He takes a sip of his hot coffee, slowly blinking his heavy eyes. A loud hiss is given off from the brakes of the train as it quickly arrives, making its way to be heard over Lance’s music.

  
He yawns as he shuffles over to the subway and steps in. He stands close to the door, occasionally glancing around the crowd that surrounds him. The train begins with a jerk and drives down the tracks. A favorite of Lance’s begins to play on his phone, a song he adores so much that he cannot resist the urge to sing along. The young boy figured he was singing in his head, but soon he would find out that he was mistaken. Another jerk of the train causes a smaller boy to crash into him. Lance takes off his headphones and looks to see who had stumbled.

  
The dark haired boy looks up into his eyes, “Ah I’m so-” he stops once he realizes whose arms he is in. “Keith?” Lance asks with a quiver in his voice. Keith stands up awkwardly, “Oh. Hello, Lance. It’s been… a while hasn’t it?” The forced smile on Keith’s face cut Lance deeply. The uncomfortable atmosphere made his heart ache. “It sure has... “ A silence settles in, making the situation much more unbearable. “You were singing out loud by the way.” Keith blurts out. Lance is caught off guard by the sudden comment.  
The tall boy stutters with embarrassment as a blush crawls onto his face, “A-Ah, was I?” He looks at the ground in the opposite direction. Keith hesitates.“You still sing well…” Lance’s head snaps back towards Keith, clearly surprised by his words. “Thank you.” He murmurs. The train jerks to a holt, Lance instinctively putting a firm grip on Keith’s shoulder to keep him from stumbling once more. After he notices his action, he immediately takes his hand off of him.

  
“Well… I’ve got to get to class,” Lance starts with a faint blush, “It was nice seeing you again.” He quickly turns towards the doors to leave. A strong grip takes his wrist, “Hey, Lance?” He turns his head back to face his ex-lover. “Text me anytime, okay? It’d be nice if we could start talking again.” Lance nods with a sad smile and leaves as soon as his wrist is released. Keith watches him leave, taking a step off the train and keeping his distance from him as he heads to school after him to make it to his class as well.

  
**That evening - 9:07 pm**  
Lances lays on his back as he rests in bed in his dorm. He stares at the ceiling, clutching his phone in one hand. He has been fighting with himself for at least half an hour now, conflicted whether or not he should text Keith. His mind has gone over every possible situation if they had decided to be friends again. He lets out a frustrated sigh and sits up, looking at his contacts on his phone as it shines through the darkness of his room. He presses Keith’s contact and presses message. He hesitates.

  
**Today 9:13 pm**  
Lance: Hey.  
Keith: Hey, it was nice running into you this morning. What’s up?  
Lance: Yeah, I’m glad we are talking again. Not much, you?  
Keith: Nothing really. I’m texting Pidge and Hunk, we are planning to get lunch tomorrow together. Do you want to come with? I’m sure they’d be happy to have you with us.

  
Lance freezes. He hasn’t seen them in a while, they are all still good friends, but he knows they would think it would be awkward for him and Keith to be together when they meet up. But if he and Keith are going to rebuild their friendship he knows that they’d all have to get used to each other again eventually. It was already tough in the beginning for them to hang out with Keith and Lance separately.

  
Lance: Yeah I’d like that.  
Keith: Great, we are meeting at 12 at the cafe in the mall.  
Lance: Alright. Well I’ve got to get some sleep so I’m not exhausted for class tomorrow ttyl  
Keith: Okay see you tomorrow  
Lance stares at his phone. He places it onto the desk next to his bed and rolls over onto his side facing the wall. He tries to brush it off and closes his eyes.

  
**The next day - 11:50 am**  
Lance rushes to the entrance of the mall. He was mentally drained from his morning lecture at his early class, he needed social interaction with his friends to recharge. He speed walks through the sea of people, passing many stores. He finally reaches the cafe, his blue eyes glistening with delight when he sees Pidge and Hunk inside. Lance walks in, making his way over to their table. “Hey guys,” he greets. “Good to see you.”  
The two look up at him and smile. “Lance! I’m glad you could join us!” Hunk exclaims. Pidge smiles wide, “Yeah! We’re really happy that you and Keith made up. It’s going to be great to have us all hanging out together again.” Lance’s smile wavers. Suddenly Pidge gets out of their seat, waving to someone who has entered the cafe. “Keith! Over here!” Lance turns and sees Keith across the shop, his heart begins to race.

  
The way his hair lays perfectly on his head; he looks stunning. Lance realizes he has been lost in thought when Keith is in front of him, snapping his fingers. “Wha-” Lance looks down into his eyes. “You were spacing out. You okay?” Keith asks. “Yeah yeah, sorry about that.” He quickly takes a seat; soon after, Keith joins him.  
The four spent the afternoon catching up and chatting about life. Lance really enjoyed spending their time like it used to be, but still felt pain when he focused too much on Keith. Keith had taken notice of Lance’s occasional longing stares. He felt hurt and torn. He wanted to confront him about it, but at the same time he didn’t want to already damage the beginning of their renewed relationship.

  
After an hour at the cafe, Hunk and Pidge decided to leave to fulfill their other plans. This left Keith and Lance alone at the mall. Standing side by side, waving goodbye to their friends, the two knew how the rest of the afternoon was going to go. They exchanged glances until Keith spoke up. “Do you want to go look in a few stores?” “Uh, sure.” They wandered over to a clothing store not too far and scanned the walls.

  
Lance walked over to a rack filled with jackets and discovered a cropped jacket. With a snicker he quickly put it on and called to Keith. “Hey, Keith! Look, I’m you from high school.” The dark haired boy looked to where he was called and narrowed his eyes. “Haha, oh yeah?” He marched over to the rack and found a coat that was baggy and too large for him, but he put it on regardless. “Look, I’m you!” Keith exclaimed with a smirk. Lance would normally had been annoyed with being mocked, but looking at Keith made him want to burst into laughter. He looked like a child wearing their father’s coat for dress up.

  
Lance couldn’t hold it back, he laughed loudly while holding his stomach. Keith was a little surprised by this reaction, instinctively smacking his arm with the long sleeve. “Hey, quit it.” He hissed. Lance wiped a tear from his eye and sighed, “Ah, I missed this.” Keith frowned, but quickly dismissed it and gave a small smile. “Yeah, me too…” He looked up into those blue eyes he once could never pry himself away from. Due to their previous relationship, they both knew each other quite well, so Lance was able to pick up on Keith’s sudden shift in mood.

  
“You know, actually, I think I have a paper due tonight. I should get going.” Lance stated. Keith’s smile fell as he watched Lance take the jacket off. Keith pulled the coat off of himself, trying to desperately stop Lance from fleeing like yesterday. “Wait, can I walk with you on your way out?” He begged. Lance nodded and they walked to the parking lot. As they reached closer to the exit of the mall they slowed down. “It’s raining…” Lance mumbled. Keith looked up at Lance with a raised eyebrow. “Is that a problem?” “I walked here.” “Oh… come on, I’ll give you a ride to your dorm.” “No no, you do-” “It’s fine, come on already.” Keith dragged Lance by his arm outside to the parking lot. They sped walked to his car and got in.


	2. Blue

The sound of the rain showering onto the car sounded as loud as thunder in the dead silence. Water dripped from Lance’s hair onto his lap. His baseball tee shirt was soaked, he regretted not grabbing his coat this morning. Keith put his keys into the ignition and started the car. The soft hum brought comfort to Lance, reminding him of many late night drives from those years ago. Keith pauses and looks over to Lance, who still hasn’t moved his gaze from his lap. “Lance,” Keith says softly. “Do you want to come to my apartment? Dry off and talk for a bit?” 

Lance turns to Keith with his eyebrows raised. “Ah, no you don’t gotta-you know that paper won’t write itself I really sho-” “I know there is no paper, Lance.” “Oh… Right haha well uh,” Lance rubs the back of his neck and sighs. “Alright.” Keith backs out of the parking space and heads over to his apartment. Lance crosses his arms as he stares out the window, watching the rain pour. His heart began to sink, dreading every minute that passed by. He was terrified of Keith’s apartment, it was full of too many painful memories. 

Keith stopped the car and took out his keys. While unbuckling his seatbelt he became worried about Lance, he didn’t seem comfortable around him and wouldn’t open up to him at all. He opens his car door, Lance soon follows, and together they walk into his home. They take off their shoes and Lance stands awkwardly at the entrance while Keith rushes to the hallway. He comes back with a towel. “Here, I’ll get you a dry shirt to wear, hold on.” He hands him the towel and dashes away again. Lance shuffles over to the living room with the towel wrapped around him.

Keith comes back with a large long sleeved black shirt. “It’s a little big on me, so hopefully it fits you.” He says, tossing the shirt onto the couch. He’s wearing a different shirt, now red instead of black, and is drying his hair with a towel. Lance stares at him and snickers when he sees the fluffy mess his hair is. “You look like a mess.” He chuckles. Keith rolls his eyes, throwing the towel at him. “Like you can talk, you drenched sewer rat.” Lance laughs in reply and stands up, grabbing the dry shirt. “Well this sewer rat is going to change.” He says before turning and disappearing into the hallway. 

Keith sits down on the couch, brushing his hands through his hair. He stares at the wall across the room, drifting into his thoughts. When he sees Lance walk back in his thoughts freeze. The shirt was a little tight on him, showing off his figure very well. Keith blushed slightly and immediately averted his gaze. Lance sits beside Keith, running his fingers through his damp hair. “So… what did you want to talk about?” He asks. “Lance… Are you still in love with me?”

Lance is stunned, feeling like the whole world just stopped moving. Keith refuses to look at Lance, afraid of what he might say. Lance leans over with his head down. “Is it that obvious?” He softly asks. Keith clenched his fist. “Listen, Lance, it’s okay if you still feel that way, but-” “But what?!” Lance swiftly rises from the couch, glaring down at Keith, who is now staring back at him with frightened eyes. “Keith, maybe you didn’t love me as much as I loved you, but when you really love someone it’s not easy to stop.” Keith’s eyes softened, looking at him sadly. He slowly rose from his seat, extending his hand out to him. “Blue-” “Oh don’t fucking start, don’t give me that shit!” Lance shouted. “If you gave a damn about me, you would have just left me alone…”

Keith took a step back, shocked by the sudden outlash. He furrowed his eyebrows, tears beginning to form in his eyes. “Do you really think I wasn’t broken after our break up? Do you really think I wanted to do that?! Lance I fucking loved you!” “If you loved me you wouldn’t have broken my heart!” Lance screams, tears rolling down his cheeks. Keith gritted his teeth, giving him a dark stare as tears nearly fell from his eyes. “Get. Out.” He growled. Lance gave a cold look before turning and marching out of the apartment. It was still pouring, making the trip down the stairs dangerous for an angry man. He bumped into a man with an umbrella once he reached the bottom. “Oh, excuse me, my ba- Lance?” The large man looked surprised and soon looked concerned, gripping one of his shoulders. “Lance, are you alright?” “Leave me the fuck alone, Shiro.” He hissed, ripping himself out of his grip and started to stomp away. Shiro watched him leave with a heavy heart. Lance looked horrible; the rain made it hard to tell that he had been crying, but Shiro could see the pain in his eyes.

Shiro quickly, but cautiously walked up the steps and walked into the apartment. He dropped his closed umbrella once he saw Keith on the floor against the couch sobbing his heart out with his head in his hands. “Keith, what happened?” He quickly walked over to Keith, placing his hands on his arms. Keith’s body couldn’t stop shaking, he couldn’t even croak out a single word. He crawled into Shiro’s arms. Shiro held onto him tightly, occasionally rubbing his back to comfort him. 

Lance crossed his arms, walking in the cold rain back to the college campus. After a while of walking his anger had slowly melted away. He started to walk slower and began to bawl. His phone buzzed in his pocket, he stopped to see who was calling. Shiro. No thanks. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and continued his march. His phone shortly after began to buzz again, but he ignored it. The dorms were in the distance, he only needed to walk a bit further. He began to run, trying to get out of the freezing weather and to stop himself from breaking down. As he sprinted across the campus there wasn’t a single person in sight. Puddles covered the sidewalks everywhere, splashing one after the other as he ran. The faster he ran, the more he lost his balance. He slipped. Hard. He got up to his hands and knees, looking at the wet pavement below him. Lance cried out when he touched his lip, feeling a cut. He cried and cried, sitting on the sidewalk in the rain. When he ran out of tears to cry he finally walked to his dorm.


	3. Hunk's Help

Lance rolls over in his bed. He opens his eyes weakly and shivers. The cold damp clothes cling to his body. He sits up, peering down at the mess he has become. Lance glances at his desk by his bed and picks up his phone.  
9:57 am  
8 missed calls  
12 messages  
Lance sighs and places it back onto the desk. He looks over at the bed across from his, noticing the empty bed with messy sheets. His roommate must have left early, if he came back to the dorm at all last night. His phone buzzes, stealing Lance’s attention. Hunk is calling. After a moment of hesitation, Lance finally picks up.

“Hello?” Lance asks.

“Lance! Oh thank god, you finally picked up, we were getting worried.”

 

“We?”

“Yeah! After what we heard about what happened from Shiro we became worried about you. We’ve been trying to contact you all night.”

“Yeah…”

“Are you okay?”

“...”

“Lance?”

“...I’m fine.”

“I don’t think you are.”

“Hunk, I just need to be alone for a while, you know me I-”

“Lance. Why don’t you come over? You can stay here for a while if you’d like.”

“...Yeah. I’d like that.”

“Alright, I’ll come pick you up right now.”

“Thank you, Hunk…”

“Anything for you, buddy. I’ll be there in 10.”  
The call ended. Lance sat in silence, his arm falling down onto his lap. The phone slips out of his hand. He stares at the door of the dark room. The blankets rustle as he struggles to climb out of bed. Another buzz comes from his phone as he hugs himself in the chilling temperature. This notification wasn’t like the others; this message was from Keith. Lance quickly grabbed the phone, astonished that Keith would even talk to him again after the incident from yesterday.

Keith: Lance, we need to talk.

Lance glares at the screen and immediately turns off his phone. After a couple of minutes pass, Hunk finally arrives. The knock at the door makes Lance jump, breaking his train of thought. “Lance?” The muffled voice calls through the door. Slowly, Lance rises from his bed and shuffles to let Hunk in. Hunk pulls Lance into a tight hug. “Dude, why are your clothes damp?” “It was raining.” “I see… let’s go.”

The two walk to Hunk’s car and go over to his apartment. Hunk directs him to the spare room while he gets him a pair of spare dry clothes. To warm himself up, Lance takes a hot shower. He reflects on the last 24 hours. Suddenly, he remembers the text Keith had sent earlier. Lance furrows his eyebrows. He sighs out of defeat and turns off the water. He slowly steps out of the shower and dries off. Keith hasn’t consumed his thoughts this much since their relationship and it bugged him. 

After getting dressed, Lance marched out of the bathroom and walked to the spare room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long!  
> After a while I lost inspiration so this was delayed  
> I tried continuing right now, but all I could manage was a few sentences so Im sorry it's so short!


	4. Interference

Once Lance closed the door he slammed his fist against the wall. His head hung low with his eyes closed tightly. He began to shake until he covered his face with his hands. A few hiccups escaped his mouth. Lance crawled into the bed, wrapping the blankets around his body. He sobbed into the pillow. It hurt. Hunk overheard the slam and became worried. He pulled out his phone and texted Pidge.

**Today 12:03 pm**

Hunk: I thought a shower would make him feel better, but he seems worse somehow! :(

Pidge: Hmm okay we’ll have to get Shiro

Pidge: He’s the only one that can smack some sense into him

Hunk: Are you sure?

Pidge: Yeah he seems to push through his stubbornness sometimes

Hunk: Alright, have him head to my place ASAP.

Pidge:(insert ok emoji because this site wONT LET ME)

After a few minutes, Hunk approached Lance’s door with a soft knock. Lance hesitates, he really didn’t want to be disturbed. With a deep breath, he rose to his feet and opened the door. “Hey…” he mumbled.

“Hey, I just wanted to let you know that Shiro is coming ove-”

“What? When?”

“Right no-”

Hunk was cut off once again as Lance rushed past him; he sped walked to the front door. “Sorry, Hunk, thank you for everything, but,” He opened the door. “I think I’m okay now I’ll just head back to my dor-” He stopped himself the moment he made eye contact with Shiro, whose hand was held up to knock the door. “Oh. Hello, Lance.” He greeted. Lance blinked and immediately closed the door. “Lance!” Hunk shouted, marching over to the door to let Shiro in.

Lance walked over to the couch and sat with his arms crossed. Shiro glanced from Hunk to Lance until he walked over to the couch to sit beside him. “Lance,” he began softly. “I understand that you’re hurt after the argument with Keith, but you need to talk to him.” Lance glared at the floor, not daring to make eye contact. Shiro sighed and placed a hand onto Lance’s shoulder. “Lance.” He said more sternly. Lance whipped his head to face him, anger and surprise in his eyes. He shrugged his hand off of him.

“I’d rather not get my heartbroken for the millionth time, thanks.” He hissed. Hunk gripped his left arm tightly, eventually heading to the kitchen to give them some privacy. “You know Keith is hurting just as much as you are.”

“Just as much? You sure about that?”

“Lance, he was collapsed on the floor and crying his heart out when I found him! He didn’t stop for an hour!”

“I guess guilt really takes its toll on someone, huh?”

“Keith is ruined without you, you two seriously need to talk about this!”

“He seems to be fine without me.”

“Lance, you’re going to come with me and you’re going to finally put this behind the both of you.”

“Yeah, like that’s going to ha-”

Shiro immediately stood up and glared at Lance. Lance’s eyes widened and he shrunk into the couch. Shiro’s eyes softened as he extended his hand out to help him up. Lance sighed and took it. After a moment of Hunk and Shiro talking in the kitchen, Shiro and Lance finally leave. Lance sits in the passenger seat, his heart beating faster and faster as the drive continues. The atmosphere is tense.


	5. Is There Love?

Hunk stared at the door for a few minutes after Shiro and Lance left. He whipped out his phone to text Pidge. 

**Today 12:45 pm**  
Hunk: That was the scariest thing I’ve ever witnessed  
Pidge: What happened?  
Hunk: They were basically at each other's’ throats! I’m scared, Pidge, I feel like when they get to Keith it will turn into a disaster.  
Pidge: I’m sure Shiro can handle it  
Hunk: But you know how he gets when he’s angry...  
Pidge: That’s true.. Should we go too?  
Hunk: I think so.. They need us.  
Pidge: Alright I’ll get Matt to drop me off at your place ASAP  
Pidge: Just sit tight  
Pidge: Don’t worry we’ll fix this once and for all  
Hunk: I hope you’re right..

Hunk sighed and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He paced back and forth anxiously as he waited for Pidge’s arrival. 

The jingling of keys in the door made Keith’s heart sink. Shiro was home. With Lance. He stood up straight with his shoulders stiff. Shiro walked in and held the door open for Lance. Lance’s head was low and he hesitated. After a shove from Shiro, he walked into the apartment. 

Keith crossed his arms and turned away. Shiro closed the door and glared at both of them. “Now, you two are going to stop acting like children and talk like adults.” He said as he stood in between them. After a moment of silence he sighed, “I’ll give you some space, but you better talk.” He left the room. Lance glanced up at Keith, who was still facing away from him. He knew Keith would keep up the silent treatment for as long as he could, so he decided to speak up. “Keith… you know I… you know I didn’t mean all of it, right?” 

Keith didn’t budge. Lance sighed annoyingly and stood up straight. “You know I was only acting out because I never learned to cope with what had happened.” Silence. “Keith, I still fucking love you, remember? How much more pain do y-” Keith turned and squinted his eyes viciously. “Well maybe I stopped loving you.” 

Lance’s heart shattered. His eyes widened and tears began to form in his eyes. He thought, deep down Keith had to have feelings for him still, right? There was something there, right? 

“You… you…” He couldn’t say anything else. Shiro picked up on the silence and walked back into the living room. “I don’t hear talk-“ Shiro stopped when he saw Lance frozen in shock with his body shaking. Keith turned his head to look at Shiro and scoffed. “Keith, wha-“ 

“Stay out of this, Shiro, it has nothing to do with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that the chapters are getting shorter, it's hard for me to get long chapters out quickly  
> Thank you for reading!


	6. Saved By An Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've created a playlist for this fic, feel free to suggest songs  
> https://8tracks.com/stars-vanished/klance-dreadful

Lance slowly moved towards Keith and cupped his hands around his face. “You… You have to still love m-” Lance was cut off as Keith shoved him off of him. “Don’t touch me.” He hissed. Lance shook as he looked back up at Keith. “K-Keith…” The dark look in Keith’s eyes created a deep pain of emptiness in Lance’s heart. It felt like Keith had reached out and crushed his heart. “I’m done playing games, Lance. I didn’t accept you back into my life for you to try and break me once again.” Lance got up to his feet, taking a careful step towards Keith. 

The front door began to open with Pidge and Hunk ready to enter, but stopped to see the scene in front of them. “Games? What ga-” 

“Allura.”

Lance’s body instantly tensed. His tears had stopped. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!” 

“You never loved me, Lance! You loved her! You were going to go after her, it didn’t matter if we were together or not!” 

Lance lifted his hand up and slapped Keith. Hard. Keith’s eyes were wide with shock and he slowly moved his hand up to his face. Shiro took a step forward instinctively. “Lan-” 

“As he said, Shiro…” Lance growled as hot tears poured down his face. “This has nothing to do with you.”

“Lance.” A voice from behind him caught his attention, realizing his audience. His eyes squinted, glaring at the two of them. He marched over to them and forced himself between them to walk out of the apartment. “Lance, wait! Where are you going?!” Hunk frantically asked as he tried to follow. This only made Lance go faster until he disappeared into the city. Pidge grabbed Hunk’s shoulder, stopping him at the bottom of the stairs. “Just let him go, Hunk. He’ll be back soon.”

Shiro walked to Keith, trying to bring him back to reality. “Keith?” Keith’s eyes snapped up to Shiro’s. Keith’s face showed shock and sadness, but quickly changed back to anger. He stomped to his room and cried to himself as he laid in bed. Shiro went out of the apartment to discuss with Pidge and Hunk, until they finally left. They tried to call Lance, but it kept going to voicemail. They hoped he would reach out to them tomorrow. He usually did. Usually.

Lance sighed as he sat at a bar. He took a sip of his drink, never moving his eyes from the counter. One drink turned to two which turned to three and so on. He could barely keep himself seated on the bar stool. He slipped off of the chair, but was caught by two arms. Lance’s tired eyes looked up into a pair of blue ones. “My my what pretty eyes you have, they look just as beautiful as the ocean.” He smirked. “Lance, are you alright?” The woman asked him. “Me~? I’m fiiiine.” He tried to stand up, but fell back into her arms. The woman’s white hair curled around her, framing her beautiful face. Her usual smile turned to a frown after she had seen Lance at the bar by himself, drinking himself away. 

“Allura~ Have I ever told you how gorgeous you are?” Lance giggled. Allura sighed and pulled Lance’s arm over her shoulders. “Let’s get you to bed.” Lance was heavy and dragged as Allura pulled him to her car. She drove him to her home and helped him out of the car. She dropped him on the couch and placed a blanket over him. “Here, I’ll leave some water here on the table. Please drink it and get some rest.” She cooed. Lance looked at her with sad eyes. “Allura.” She stopped him from crying again and placed a kiss onto his forehead. “Sleep.” After watching her leave the room his eyes grew heavy. He finally drifted into sleep and escaped his troubles.


	7. The Reason

Lance opened his eyes and groaned, rubbing his head. He slowly sat up on the couch, staring down at his feet. “Good morning, Lance.” Lance jumped and turned towards the voice. “A-Allura?!” After shouting he immediately groaned, his head pounding.

“I brought you to my home last night, you were extremely drunk.” Lance lowered his head out of shame and mumbled, “Thanks…” Allura walked to the couch and sat beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You looked upset, what happened?”

“Keith and I got into a huge fight... “ Lance sniffled.

“Oh, Lance… I’m so sorry…” Allura said barely above a whisper. She pulled Lance into a side hug, giving him a small blush due to the closeness. “I’ll get you some fresh water and an advil.” She said as she stood and left the room. Lance wrapped the blanket around himself, missing her embrace. He wanted someone to hold him and make his troubles melt away. Allura returned and helped Lance take his pill to soothe his headache. He leaned back into the couch with a sigh. Allura looked at him with worry. “Do the others know that you’re okay?” Lance shook his head. “I don’t want to think about them right now.” Allura nodded slowly and looked away. “How about we get some fresh air, hm?” She smiled.

Lance looked up at her as she stretched out her hand to him. He hesitated, but the pain he felt drifted away when he took her hand. He followed her to the back patio and sat at a nice table that faced a large lawn with several beautiful flowers. Llura took a deep breath, breathing in the air to relax. Lance glanced her way and returned a smile, finally forgetting the events of yesterday as he enjoyed the lovely scenery. Birds chirped and the breeze blew through the trees, making soothing music for the two of them.

* * *

 

Keith sat in his room, his back against his headboard. He stared at the wall across from him, completely zoning out. A soft knock came from his door. “Keith? Are you coming out for breakfast?” Shiro asked. Keith’s attention left the door and went back to the wall. After a moment of silence Shiro spoke again. “Keith, please talk to me.”

“Leave me alone.”

“Let me help you, I k-”

“I handled this before, I can go through it a second time.”

“Keith.”

Keith grabbed his headphones to block out Shiro and went back to his thoughts.

Pidge sat on Hunk’s couch, bouncing their leg up and down as they watched Hunk pace back and forth. “He hasn’t sent a text or left a voicemail, I’m worried, Pidge. What if he got hurt? What if someone took him? WHat if he’s dea-”  
“Hunk, calm down. You are overthinking it. He probably went out and got drunk and is still sleeping in.”  
“But-” Pidge stood up and grabbed Hunk’s arms to stop him from pacing. “Us three have stuck together through so much, we can get through this just as easily.”

* * *

 

Lance took a pill to fight the nausea he had begun to feel and went back to Allura’s side. She was very comforting and she calmed his nerves. Lance crossed his arms and no longer found comfort in the outdoors. Allura picked up on his change of attitude and decided to speak up. “Lance, what tore you two apart in the first place?”  
Lance dug his fingernails into his arms, surprised by the sudden question. “He… He broke up with me one day out of the blue… Things were going great, but then that day came and… he didn’t give me a reason…”  
Allura frowned sadly.  
“Until yesterday…”  
Allura perked up with curiosity and confusion. “What was the reason?”  
Lance slowly turned towards her and looked her in the eyes.  
“You.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last few chapters have been short (about 500-600 words) so I'm trying to stay consistent


	8. Roomates

Allura’s eyes widened, taken back by Lance’s words. “You.. You’re kidding.” Lance shook his head sadly. “What did I have to do with it?”  
“He… He thought I was in love with you and thought our whole relationship was just some big lie!” Lance clenched his fists as his body began to heat up with rage. “He didn’t believe me. He won’t believe me, he refuses to. God, I’m such an idiot I should have known we weren’t going to work out…” He wrapped himself up, laying his head on his knees as he held them close to his chest. Allura frowned and got up. She placed her hands on his shoulders. “Hey…” She cooed. “I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding…”  
“He knows I used to like you, but he didn’t believe that I had stopped.” Allura gently stroked his hair. “If you had told me sooner I could have tried to clear things up…”  
“I know..” Lance sniffled, lifting his head up to face her. “But I was such a mess… I couldn’t stop thinking how some people don’t trust me just because I’m Bi and think I’m-”  
“Hey, hey, ssshh.” Allura cut him off and began to shush him, placing a finger over his mouth. “Your sexuality doesn’t define you and it definitely doesn’t mean that you are a cheater. I know you would never do such a thing. I’m sorry that he couldn’t feel the same.” Lance raised his eyebrows and gave her a small smile. He rested his head on one of her arms and sighed. “Thank you, Allura.” He spoke softly.

Allura helped Lance stand up and drove him to his dorm. Once they arrived, Lance clung to Allura tightly. “Thanks again, I’m sorry if I was a burden.”  
“Not at all, I’m here for you whenever you need me.” Lance let her go and they parted ways. He fell onto his bed hard and sighed. He closed his eyes and decided to think things over. His thoughts were stopped when he felt something hard hit him. His eyes snapped open and he saw a shoe on his stomach. He turned his head and sat up immediately after seeing his roommate staring at him. “Oh! Shit uh.. Hey, Matt…” Matt sat in his bed with his legs criss-crossed. He looked very concerned. “Haven’t… seen you in a while…” Lance mumbled to break the silence. “Yeah, I was away to spend time with Pidge for a few days.” Lance tried to avoid his gaze, but kept glancing back at him as he sat there fidgeting. “Are you alright?”  
“Wha- Why do you ask?”  
“You seemed upset. And you weren’t here last night, I was worried.”  
“Yeah… About that…” Lance trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck. Matt shifted his legs, not pulling his attention away from his roommate. He waited patiently for an answer. “I was at Allura’s.” Matt’s eyebrows raised and his shoulders relaxed. “What?” He moved to sit on the edge of his bed, mentally reaching out to Lance. “I got drunk last night and she took me to her place.”  
“Oh my god..” Matt began to feel overwhelmed until Lance panicked. “N-No it’s not like that!” He raised his hands up defensively. “She just wanted me to be safe, nothing is going on in between us!” The two stared at each other until Matt sighed and laid back into his bed. He pulled out his phone, which reminded Lance that he should probably check his to assure his friends that he was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lance's roommate is finally revealed! I was debating who it would be and I was tempted to make it Lotor for laughs, but if I introduce Lotor into the story it would be for a different purpose. 
> 
> I like to think that Matt and Lance would actually be good friends instead of just being two boys who fight over Allura.
> 
> Oh, I'm sorry if the Biphobic part offended anyone! It was not my intention, I'm Bi myself and I've seen online that even in the LGBT community some people find Bisexuals untrustworthy because they "can't pick a side" and I wanted to reveal Lance's sexuality in a way that explained his break up with Keith. This will come up again in a later chapter.


	9. Relief and Coffee Burns

**Today 10:32 am**

Lance: Hey I’m sorry about yesterday  
Hunk: lANCE OH THANK GOD YOURE NOT DEAD  
Hunk: WE WERE SO WORRIED  
Hunk: WHAT HAPPENED  
Lance: Please calm down  
Lance: I’m ok  
Lance: I just got back to my dorm  
Hunk: Just now??  
Lance: Yeah I was at Allura’s last night  
Hunk: Oh…  
Lance: And Matt is back  
Lance: Its.. awkward  
Hunk: I’m just glad you’re okay  
Hunk: I’ll let everyone know, just get some rest okay??  
Lance: Ok  
Hunk: I’ll swing by and bring some snacks later  
Hunk: :)

Lance sat his phone down and rested against his pillows. Matt stood up and grabbed a coat. “You want to go grab some coffee?” Lance inhaled sharply. After a moment of hesitation, he nodded as he got up. He followed Matt to the cafe down the street and got a drink. They sat by a window in the front of the shop and drank in silence. Matt tapped his finger on the table while Lance kept his hands wrapped around his cup, staring down at it quietly. Matt stopped his tapping and spoke. “Lance, you can’t isolate yourself in our dorm.”  
“What?”  
“That’s what you did back then and that’s what you are doing now. I might not have been around in the last few days, but I can tell. It’s not healthy.” Lance didn’t reply, so Matt continued. “Keith doesn’t seem to be good for you, you just destroy yourself because of him. Unless you two can finally bury the hatchet, you should stay away from him. Try to move on and get out with your friends.” Lance gripped the cup harder. “Maybe try looking for someone new? Maybe you aren’t ready for a relationship, so it doesn’t have to be a romantic thing. Try making new friends, get a different atmosphere.” Lance’s nails dug into the cup. “Just try to get rid of the memory of him. It would be better for your health. Toss out everything you have to remember him and leave him in the pa-” Matt stopped as Lance’s grip grew so tight that his cup became squished in his hands and the lid popped off. Hot coffee poured onto his hands, he slipped his hands away with a hiss. “Fuck!”

“Oh shit, Lance are you okay?” Matt reached out to his friend, but retracted it after Lance swatted his hand away. “I’m fine.” He dried his hands on his jacket and clutched his left one tightly. “I’m going back to the dorm, I’ll see you later.” He rushed out of the cafe, pulling his hood up and stuffing his hands into his pockets. His hands burned, even more against the fabric. He tried to ignore it and focused on the ground instead. He felt his phone buzz and began wishing he didn’t snatch it last minute. He pulled it out and cursed under his breath after reading the caller ID. He answered the phone with a groan. “What do you want?”  
“Lance, you need to stop running away from your problems.”  
“Frankly, it’s none of your damn business, Shiro.”  
“It became my business when you brought it into my apartment.”  
“Whatever, I’m not there now how am I possibly affecting you?”  
“It’s Keith.”  
“Oh why of course it is!”  
“Lanc-”  
“Stop trying to boss me around all the time.”  
“Lance!” Lance ended the call, glaring at his phone. He rolled his eyes and stuffed it back into his pocket. His hand stung as it brushed against the fabric once more. He decided to head to the nearest pharmacy to purchase band-aids and medicine to soothe his burns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just making this up as I go at this point, I hope you know that
> 
> I'm sorry my chapters are so short, so here is another chapter on the same day (isn't that wild??)


	10. Starting Recovery

Lance relaxed in his bed, mindlessly scrolling on his laptop. A soft knock took away his attention. “Come in.” Lance called instinctively. Hunk came through the door with a wrapped plate. “Hey, buddy. I made cookies!” He greeted with a wide smile. Lance closed his laptop, returning a small smile. “You didn’t have to do that, Hunk.”

“But I wanted to.” Hunk replied as he ripped the clear wrap off to reveal the treats. Lance grabbed one and took a bite, feeling warmth in his heart. “Amazing as always.” He sighed with content. Hunk took a seat next to Lance on his bed. “What’s with the band-aids?” He asked, seeing the many bandages covering Lance’s hands. “Ah, coffee accident.”

“Yikes, dude. You okay?”

“Yeah, the medicine really hel-”

“But besides your hands, Lance. Are you feeling any better?”

Lance sighed, putting his laptop on his dresser. “A little.” Hunk smiled softly. “That’s good. Hey, why don’t we have a movie night tomorrow? You, me, Pidge, and some Star Wars?”

“That’d be great.” Lance replied before grabbing another cookie and talking about nonsense with Hunk for the next hour and a half.

* * *

Keith sat on the couch, waiting for Shiro to finish dinner. He was convinced to leave the safety of his room after the ache of his empty stomach. Suddenly, Shiro’s phone rang, getting Keith’s interest. “Hello?” He heard Shiro ask, his voice echoing from the kitchen. “Hey, Adam. … No, babe, don’t worry, Lance is fine. He was staying with Allura for the night, he’s back at his dorm now.” Keith stopped listening on their conversation immediately. He felt like the world was spinning. “I’ve gotta go, babe, I’m burning dinner. Talk to you soon! Love you, bye!” Shiro hung up and went back to the stove. A click could be heard as he turned it off. “Keith, dinner is about done!” He called.

No response. “Keith?” He asked as he walked into the living room. “Oh… You heard, didn’t you?” Keith met Shiro’s eyes, staying still as a board. Shiro swiftly walked towards the couch. “Keith, it’s not what you are thinking.”

“How do you know that?” He asked in a shaky voice.

“If you don’t trust my word or Lance’s, you should trust Allura’s. She has no reason to lie. Not to you, not to anyone.” Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “You should talk to her.”

Keith stayed silent during dinner. Once he finished, he went back to his room. He glanced at his phone, laying on his desk. With a deep breath, he picked it up and dialed in a number.

“Keith?” A sweet voice answered.

“Allura, I need to talk to you.”

* * *

Lance left his dorm with Hunk to get dinner. The entered a diner that held a bright atmosphere. Red, white, and black covered the restaurant. The two were seated to a booth and looked at their menus. “God, I’m starving.” Lance commented. “Me too, I can’t wait to dive in.” Hunk replied. “Hey, thanks for this by the way.”

“What do you mean?”

“Thanks for coming over and keeping me company today. Also coming here.”

“That’s what friends are for, Lance. I’m here if you need anything.”

A woman approached their table with a notepad in hand. “Hello. Can I get you two start- Hunk!” She exclaimed. “Haha hey, Shay!” He got up to give her a quick hug. “What are you doing here? You know my shift doesn’t end for another hour.”

“I thought I could surprise you. Lance and I were getting hungry so we came to the best place in town.” Hunk winked, making Shay giggle. She turned to Lance as Hunk sat. “It’s good to see you, Lance. Hope you’ve been well.”

“Ah, could be better, but thank you. I see you and Hunk are still doing well.” Shay nodded. “Oh, but nevermind all that, I shouldn’t delay your dinner any longer. Your usuals I assume? I’ll go get that started.” She grabbed the menus from the table before vanishing. Lance looked back at Hunk, who wore a sheepish smile. “Sorry you had to see that.”

“No, no. It’s cute, I’m glad you two are still together. She’s a sweet girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated since May aaaa  
> Hope you like the new chapter! I got inspired to write again!


End file.
